Tajemnice Górskiego Kraju
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie Odcinek 14 McKey wypełnia w przedziale restauracyjnym papiery, gdy co chwilę Vera znosi jej kolejne i kolejne papiery. McKey: Serio? Ile papierów trzeba wypełnić, gdy okazuje się, że jeden z uczestników show był terrorystom? Vera: Jedziemy przez Niemcy... nie wiem jakiś milion? Vera zajrzała do arkusza. Vera: Nawet jest pytanie; "Czy terrorysta popiera ideologię Hitlera?" McKey: A skąd ja mam to niby wiedzieć?! Vera: A żeby to było gorsze... to znowu nie dali pieniędzy na kogoś, kto by ładnie streścił poprzedni odcinek ._. McKey: No wiesz... mój złoty papier toaletowy dużo kosztuje... Vera: Wiesz? Bo to trochę dziwne, ani nie jesteś sławna, ani lubiana. Czy nie czujesz się ziemniakiem? McKey: Wyjdź ._. Zaciemnienie. Muzyka z piątego openingu Gintamy. Akcja zaczyna się w Ameryce. Wschodzi słońce, gdy z za horyzontu McKey jedzie na motorze. Pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe." Po czym obraz staję się biały. Pokazuje się obraz Paryża z lotu ptaka, po czym kamera zachodzi, po czym wędruje na ulicę na której stoi Tyson. Ma smutny wyraz twarzy i ogląda całującą się parę. Następnie obraz zostaje przysłonięty przez spadający jesienny liść. Pojawia się Emma, która siedzi w kawiarni popijając kawę. Podziwia ona widok wieży Eiffla, a na jej policzku widać łzę. Kamera wznosi się górę. Widać całą Europę. Kamera schodzi w Londynie. W oddali widać Big Ben'a, na samej górze stoi Bobbie z zapalnikiem złowieszczo się śmiejąc. Kamera odwraca się i widać biegnącą w jego stronę Selishę z kataną. Obraz zaciemnia się. Widać sylwetkę Selishy i Bobbiega z kataną w brzuchu. Allice i Peter siedzą na dolę zamyśleni. Spoglądają w górę i przytulają się. Kamera znowu się wznosi. Tym razem wędruje do Brukseli, gdzie Fatima protestuje wobec polityki Europy, odwraca się. Jej włosy powiewają na wietrzę. Z innego ujęcia widać jak Arian chowa się zaczerwieniony za krzakami. Kamera ponownie się wznosi. Ląduje w Barcelonie gdzie Lukaninho strzela kopie piłkę na stadionie, a przygląda się temu wszystkiemu Tony. Lukaninho chytrze uśmiecha się do Tony'ego i celuje w niego piłką. Kamera znowu pokazuje widok na całej Europy. Ląduje w Moskwie, gdzie Kimberly pokazuje się z Kremla ludowi, a oni wiwatują i krzyczą "Wiwat carycy Kimberly!". Kimberly uśmiecha się, po czym pali zdjęcie Fatimy. W tłumie Zach i Kenneth szyderczo się śmieją. Kamera opuszcza Moskwę i ląduje w Estonii, gdzie Yoanna sielsko leży na środku pola z pszenicą, podchodzi do niej Fer, a one przytuliły się. Na koniec kamera ląduje w Watykanie, gdzie Cassidy maluję na czerwono kolumny na Placu Świętego Piotra. Śmieje się i reklamuje "Zuo Market". Na końcu wszyscy razem stoją na górze pociągu, po czym pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe". Pociąg, Przedział Zwycięzców Kolejna noc minęła spokojnie. Jako, że po raz kolejny przedział wygrał Lukaninho, który zaprosił do niego Tysona, sojusznicy znowu planowali jak wywalić Allice, która jak pokazywało doświadczenie doszła tak daleko tylko dzięki fartowi. Tyson: Wiesz co? Lukaninho: Wiem, że jestem tutaj najlepszy. Wiem też, że i tak wygram ten program! Tyson: Co za skromność... zauważ, że też tutaj jestem... Lukaninho: Ano racja. Tylko dlatego, że umiałeś się wkręcić w towarzystwo wygranych... Tyson: Rozwiniesz tą myśl? Lukaninho: Patrz na tego blond selera... kto z nią przystawał już odpadł! Tyson: Była w mojej drużynie. -,- Lukaninho poklepał Tysona po ramieniu. Lukaninho: Na twoim miejscu bym uważał... pech przebywania z Allice teraz na pewno uderzy w ciebie... Tyson: Co ty... Tyson usiadł na fotelu. Po chwili oblazło go stado czerwonych mrówek. Retrospekcja, Grecja Allice na batonika wabi po kolei czerwone mrówki do pociągu. Międzygalaktywny Jednorożec: Muuuuu? Muuu? Allice: Po co ściągam do ciufciowozu te mrówki? <3 Będziemy mieli się z kim bawić w chowanego! <3 Weee! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuu! <3 Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec i Allice zaczęli klaskać. Nieumyślnie batonik wpadł do Przedziału Zwycięzców. Pociąg, Przedział Zwycięzców Tyson krzycząc pobiegł do toalety by zanurzyć się w wodzie. Tyson: AAA! Tyson wybiegł z przedziału. Lukaninho: Widzisz! Pech przebywania z Allice dopadł teraz ciebie! Trzeba było mnie słuchać! (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Bo jestem pewny i mam rację! Po chwili zmoczony i cały czerwony Tyson wrócił do przedziału. Tyson: Proszę cię... przecież nie istnieje coś takiego jak "Pech przebywania z Allice"! Tyson stanął na desce, która wbiła mu się w kroczę. Zraniony Tyson upadł na deski, w których były drzazgi. Tyson: AAA! Lukaninho: Mówiłem... Po godzinie jak stażyści doprowadzili Tysona do stanu używalności Lukaninho w bezpiecznej odległości dosiadł się do Tysona. Tyson: No dobra, powiedzmy, że istnieje coś takiego jak Pech Allice... i co mam zrobić? Lukaninho: Nic... pewnie klątwa ustąpi jak odpadniesz? Tyson: Od kiedy to klątwa? -,- Lukaninho: Wiesz... pech, bla, bla, bla, a klątwa! Brzmi po prostu straszniej! Tyson: Czyli? Lukaninho: Nic... musisz to przyjąć na klatę! Tyson zrezygnowany wstał. Wstając wetknął głowę do gniazda dzikich os. Lukaninho: Klątwa Allice... Pociąg, Przedział Restauracyjny Allice siedziała smutna w wagonie. Po chwili na tęczy przyleciał do niej (przez dziurę w przedziale wielkości stoły) Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec. Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuuuu? Allice: Bo zgubiłam moją brzęczącą piłeczkę... ;( Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuu? Allice: Zerwałam ją z drzewa jak był postój... i wpadła mi do przedziału zwycięzców... a już tak fajnie brzęczała... ;( Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muu, mumumumu! Allice: Wiem, że wszystko za łatwo gubię... ale... mam jeszcze te nożyczki! <3 Allice uniosła wielką piłę mechaniczną. Gdy jednak ta przez przypadek jej uciekła Allice wstała i zła tupnęła. Allice: Znowu? ;( Tyson: Nieeee! Tyson przebiegł przez przedział uciekając przed goniącą go piłą mechaniczną. Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuu? Allice: Co chcesz. <3 Przecież to reality-show! <3 Po paru minutach pociąg nagle się zatrzymał i wszyscy wyszli na zewnątrz. Szwajcaria, Teren przed ośrodkiem badawczym Allice, opuchnięty Tyson i Lukaninho wyszli z pociągu. Vera i McKey stały już przy płocie elektrycznym i czekały na półfinalistów. McKey: Wit... McKey zauważyła napuchniętego Tysona. McKey: A mu co się stało? Lukaninho: Nie będę nikogo wytykał palcami, ale... to wina Allice... Allice: Czeeeeść! <3 Vera: Jej? Ale jak to możliwe? Lukaninho: To klątwa Allice!! Allice: A ja lubię placuszki! <3 I tęczowe kupki! <3 Vera: Dobra, dajcie mi 15 minut i już ja go doprowadzę do stanu telewizyjnego! Botox time! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Bofoks fime?! Vera zabrała się za twarz Tysona. Po piętnastu minutach Tyson był znowu normalny. McKey: No, no... nie tak źle! Vera: A myślisz, że to tak łatwo być sławną modelką? Trzeba mieć swoje sposoby! McKey: Dobra... witajcie na waszym przedostatnim zadaniu! Dotrwaliście już naprawdę daleko, ale czy uda wam się dojść do finału? Lukaninho: Ekhem... na pewno! McKey: Więc dzisiejsze zadanie będzie polegało na wtargnięciu to tego ściśle strzeżonego ośrodka badawczego i wykradnięciu ściśle tajnej receptury na złoty krem do twarzy! Tyson: A czy to nie jest ciut nielegalne? McKey: A czy legalne jest zdzieranie 500 dolarów za słoiczek? Tyson: Tak? McKey: Nie ważne... osoba, która ostatnia przyniesie recepturę zostanie dzisiaj wyeliminowana! Tyson westchnął, Allice tykała patykiem jakiś odchodów, które były nie daleko, a Lukaninho przygotowywał się do startu. Vera: No serio? Nie stać już was nawet na grupowe westchnięcie?! Lukaninho: Tak bywa... Allice: Wee muszki! <3 McKey: Więc biegnijcie! Lukaninho wystartował jako pierwszy. Za nim biegł Tyson, a na końcu z kijem biegła Allice. Szwajcaria, Łąka przed Płotem pod napięciem Lukaninho jako pierwszy wskoczył na siatkę. Jak się później okazało siatka była pod napięciem i Lukaninho został odepchnięty. Lukaninho: Co to... Lukaninho jeszcze raz wskoczył na płot, rezultat był taki sam. Lukaninho: Tak mi się nie uda... Po chwili przybiegł zdyszany Tyson. Tyson: Co ty... Lukaninho: Chodź! Pomożesz mi! Lukaninho rzucił Tysona na siatkę pod napięciem, tego też po chwilę odepchnęło. Tyson: AAA!! Tyson nieprzytomny padł na ziemię. Lukaninho: I tak też się nie da... jest jeszcze Allice! Allice na kiju dostała się do siatki. Nagle kij zaczął się unosić, a Allice przeleciała nad płotem. Allice: Weeee! Tyson ocknął się, a Lukaninho zszokowany stał w miejscu. Tyson: Co się stało? Lukaninho: Czy ty widziałeś, jak Allice przeleciała na kiju przez płot pod napięciem? Tyson: Co ty... czekaj... 10 metrów dalej znajdowała się nie chroniona budka. Tyson: Serio?! Tyson i Lukaninho wbiegli do środka. Szwajcaria, Budynek A Allice dostała się na kiju do tajemniczego Budynku A. Jak sie okazało czekali już tam na nią ochroniarze. Allice: Uuuu. <3 Pobawimy się? Ochroniarz: Co ty tutaj robisz dziecko? Allice: Przybyłam tu by ukraść przepis na jakieś złote coś. <3 Budyń? <3 Ochroniarz: Że co?! Łapać ją! Allice: Czyli bawimy się w berka? <3 Allice zaczęła uciekać przed uzbrojonymi po zęby ochroniarzami. Gdy wszyscy ochroniarze pobiegli za Allice do budynku weszli Lukaninho i Tyson. Tyson: Dlaczego tutaj jest tak pusto? Lukaninho: Przejmujesz się? Ważne, że możemy spokojnie znaleźć ten przepis. Tyson: Spokojnie? Tyson zaczął się śmiać. Tyson: Przecież przed nami weszła do budynku Allice... nic tutaj nie będzie spokojnego! Lukaninho: Racja... Lukaninho wbiegł do jakiegoś pokoju. Tyson: Hej! Tyson po chwili też pobiegł do innego pokoju. McKey: Kto przeżyje? A kto odpadnie? Dowiecie się tego zaraz po przerwie! Reklama 670px Szwajcaria, Korytarz w Budynku A Allice biegnie przez korytarz goniona przez tuzin ochroniarzy. Allice: Nigdy mnie nie dorwiecie! Jestem mistrzynią w berku! <3 Ochroniarz: Wariatko! Stój albo zaczniemy strzelać! Allice: Złapiecie mnie? Nigdy! Hahaha! Allice potknęła się i nacisnęła czerwony guzik, który opuścił drzwi odgrodziwszy tym samym ją od ochroniarzy. Allice: Uuu! <3 To chyba znaczy, że wygrałam... to co ja miałam zrobić... Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuu? Allice: A tak <3 Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muu? Muuu, mu, mu? Allice: Nie dziwi mnie, że nagle się tu pojawiłeś. <3 Jesteś przecież magiczny. Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec potaknął. Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Mu... Allice: Dobra... skupienie... gdzie może być to coś co mam znaleźć... Koło Allice był znak z napisem "Do tajnej mikstury tędy. Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Mu, mumumumu! Placki! Allice: Aaa! Dobry pomysł! Allice poszła z stronę przeciwną do znaku. Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuu... Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec zawrócił Allice i razem zaczęli kroczyć w stronę pokoju z przepisem. Szwajcaria, Dach Budynku A Lukaninho nieco zdziwiony wszedł na dach budynku. Lukaninho: Emm... aha? Lukaninho rozejrzał się. Lukaninho: Przecież znak kazał iść tutaj... ._. (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Kłamcy. -.- Po chwili na dachu znaleźli się również Allice i Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec. Allice: Buka! <3 Lukaninho: Allice ._. co tu robisz? Allice: Nie wiem. <3 Lukaninho: To spoko... -,- Allice: A gdzie to coś co mam znaleźć? Lukaninho: Też się nad tym... Lukaninho kątem oka zauważył Tysona wybiegającego z budynku B. Miał ze sobą walizkę. Lukaninho: A niech to! Poszedł do budynku B! Allice: Siusiu <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Lukaninho: Jeżeli pech Tysona dalej działa to muszę temu jakoś zaradzić... i chyba nawet wiem jak! Lukaninho wsadził Allice na Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca, po czym sam na niego wsiadł. Lukaninho: Słuchajcie... jeżeli nie chcemy by Tyson wygrał musimy wyjątkowo dzisiaj współpracować! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muu? Lukaninho: Tyson ma Klątwe Allice. Jestem pewny, że gdy zobaczy Allice przestraszy się, upadnie i to my z Allice wejdziemy do finału! Allice: A dasz mi naleśniki? <3 Lukaninho: Tak! Allice: Zateeeem! Wioooo! <3 Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec razem z Allice i Lukaninho na plecach wzniósł się w powietrze. Szwajcaria, Polę za Płotem elektrycznym Radosny Tyson biegł przez pole z walizką w której znajdowała się mikstura. Tyson: Tak, tak, tak! Wreszcie wejdę do finału! hahaha! Nagle koło Tysona zaczął lecieć Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec z Allice i Lukaninho na podkładzie. Allice: Czeeeeeść! Tyson: Aaaa! Tyson potknął się i wpadł na Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca. Tyson: Nie! Ja jestem za młody by umierać! Nieee! Lukaninho: Tak! Walizka jest moja! Lukaninho i Tyson trzymali razem walizkę. Allice: Zabawa? <3 Allice również chwyciła walizkę. Szwajcaria, Dworzec McKey i Vera czekały już w gotowości na dworcu. McKey: Chyba powinni już wracać, prawda? Vera: Mam nadzieje! Już mi makijaż się zmywa! McKey: Ja też... chyba jak zaraz stąd nie uciekniemy to posiedzimy sobie parę latek... Vera: Będę miss? <3 McKey: Najwyżej Miss Więzienia. Vera: Ale miss! Po chwili na McKey i Verę wpadł Międzygalaktycznym z finałową trójką na plecach. Tyson: Ja... Lukaninho: ...mam... Allice: ...czarną skrzynkę! <3 Cała trójka stanęła przed wpół przytomnymi Verą i McKey. McKey: Nie mogliście się zatrzymać? Tyson: Ktoś się dopiero pięć metrów przed wami skapnął, że Międzygalaktyczne Jednorożce nie mają hamulców... Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Mu! McKey: No cóż... chyba zaraz zemdleję... zatem chyba wszyscy przechodzicie do finału. Lukaninho: Co?! Tyson: Wszyscy?! Allice: Beeeeeth! <3 Tyson i Lukaninho nawzajem zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Beth: Czy pojawię się w wielkim finale? <3 Dowiecie się tego w finale Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie!!! <3 Zaciemnienie. Ending Zainspirowany Engingiem z Mirai Nikki Wszystko utrzymane jest w czerwono-szarej scenerii. Na podeście przypominającym Europę stoją sylwetki wszystkich uczestników. Po eliminacji sylwetka wyrzuconej osoby znika. McKey w stroju z Baroku obraca się w wielkim Pałacu, po czym znika. Cassidy kupuje czerwoną farbę, po czym znika. Kamera znajduje się w Moskwie, gdzie zapłakana Kimberly w pięknej sukni płaczę patrzy przez okno. Za oknem rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Kimberly znika. W tłumie protestują Zach i Kenneth, gdy spoglądają na siebie obaj znikają. Yoanna leży na łące. Zapłakana po chwili znika. Na łąkę wbiega Fer. Nie zauważyła nikogo. Odchodzi i znika. Lukaninho siedzi w szatni po przegranym meczu. Wściekły uderza o szafkę i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Na trybunach siedzi Tony, kiedy wstaję również znika. Arian, przed piękną kamienicą gra serenadę do okna. Ubrany jest jak Romeo. Fatima jako Julia słucha owej serenady. Kiedy Fatima wypuszcza chusteczkę znika, a kiedy Arian ją łapię również znika. Bobbie pracuje w starym warsztacie, który oblepiony jest planami, gdy kończy znika. Na ulicy Selisha pilnuje Petera i Allice, gdy Tyson strzela z auta. Peter i Allice znikają. Tyson odjeżdża w aucie. Po chwili również znika. Selisha pada załamana na kolana. Zaczyna krzyczeć do nieba po czym znika. Na skraju klifu w białej sukni stoi Emma. W ręce trzyma białą lilię. Łza spływa jej po policzku po czym wypuszcza ją z rąk, a lilia powoli opada do wody. Emma rozpływa się w powietrzu. Lilia wpada do wody, po czym ekran się zaciemnia, a z wody wyłania się postać z walizką. Zapowiedź finału 670px Koniec. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie